Something Borrowed
by Miss Lilly54
Summary: Arizona is a great doctor, and she always plays by the rules. Callie is Arizona's friend and a badass doctor. but all that change when Arizona confesses her feelings for Callie and discovers that she feels the same way. the only problem is that Callie is engaged to Arizona's best friend. i really suck at summaries, so just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Umm this is an adaptation of the book something borrowed, that you have probably already read. I really enjoy Callie and Arizona FF, so I hope you enjoy this. And I also want to say that English is not my first language so I will do my best and sorry for the grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was ten, I used to look a perpetual calendar on the phonebook. We located our birthdays in the following years. It was more like a game. Sadie and I just pictured our perfect parties. Sadie was my best friend. She was always the lucky one. She had long blond hair that she always wore down and her skin had just the perfect tanned. She was an only child, not like me. I had a brother.

I decided to check out my thirtieth birthday. it fell on a Sunday. Which meant that I would have to finish all my surgeries earlier because my dear colleagues and friends will be waiting for me at my awesome house to celebrate my special day.

I have decided that I would be a surgeon since I was eight. So I pictured myself being totally successful by thirty.

Now that I think about it I just can laugh, I mean, I'm a surgeon of course, and I love my job. But I have to say that my life it is a little bit monotonous.

Today is Sunday, and it´s my thirtieth birthday and I am running down the street to meet my friends, who made a party for me at this bar Joe's. Like I said I can't complain.

Sadie it's still my best friend. But to be honest it's more because of the time that have been friend than the things in common, I like her, but she's always trying to get everybody's attention. She's still the lucky one. Like today for example. I watch my BF telling everybody the history about her engagement. Including her fiancée.

Sadie and Callie are just the perfect couple, Sadie is hot and has a great body and Callie…she has long black hair, and tanned caramel skin, those amazing eyes and beautiful lips.

They had met at the hospital, well I introduced them. Callie was one of my friends when I started at Seatle Grace. She was always very nice, kind, caring, so we become friends. And three years later, I introduced her to Sadie.

It's about one o'clock in the morning and Sadie is already drunk, she's trying to climb the table to make a sexy dance. Mark and Addison are helping Callie to bring her down.

¨"ok honey, I think it's to much tequila for you tonight"- Callie said holding her by the waist.

"but baby I'm fine" she says smiling.

" No honey, I'm getting you a taxi ok… you're going home." With this she turns around and sees me.- Im sorry Arizona but she's a little bit tipsy, so …- she goes back to Sadie and Mark says that he is going too.

"Anyway, this party is not that good" – now Sadie's voice it's more pasty.

The tree get out of the bar, so it's me and Addison now.- " woow… I thought she was off since the table Dance.- she says smiling, so I smile back.- "I know she's your friend but…- she does not finish her sentence and Callie is back.

"sorry…mm Mark is taking her home…- she sad after watch my puzzled face.- "what?...you want me to leave?.- she asks and I hit her in the arm.- Funny"

It´s about three in the morning when we are leaving the bar, the three of us laughing of something Addison just said.

"ok girls I'm leaving. We should do this some other time. Bye Zona and happy birthday again".- she got into the cab and left.

Callie and I were waiting for another cab, about five minutes later we finally got one. We decided to share it. Callie told the driver to go ahead to my place. Now we are silent, I was looking to the window, and so did she. Then the driver asked something and we both answer at the same time, we looked at each other form a moment, and then…. Everything happened so… fast. The cab hit a pothole in the road, and she leaned closer to me I could feel her breath, her lips barely inches apart from mine. She was so close and those eyes were looking at my lips too.

"I…- she didn't let me finish. She had closed the space between us. The touch was so soft at first that I was afraid I might have slept and been dreaming. But just then, she started to kiss me with more intensity. She tasted like liquor, but still sweet. I put my hand on her cheek and she took me bye waist. An almost imperceptible moan came out, Im not sure from whom.

Then the taxi stopped. The driver indicated the address, but I was too dazed to react. Callie opened the door and I came out. So did her. i was kind of hopping that she just left. But instead of that she leaned closer and said" I can walk you up stairs".- she has such a beautiful voice.

We kissed the whole way to my apartment, I slid my hand over her neck to her hair and I'm surprised by how soft it is. I try to open the door, Calliope is kissing my neck so is really hard for me to focus, the door open, a we made our way to my room, without any hospitality.

-. Are you drunk?.- She asks me as we stumble into my bed.

-. No.- I said, not because you always said you aren't when you're in fact drunk, but because even if I'm drunk, I'm lucid enough to know that I want this.

Calliope will be my secret, Sadie is on my mind now, but was easily pushed into the back with Callie's kisses. Now I don't care about our friendship, she moves over me, and I lose the rest of my conscience.

And then somehow I'm having sex with my best friend's fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

hi everyone mmm I want to thank for the reviews and ask... what a follower means? remember I'm new at all this so be patient xD.

I also want to explain that i chose Sadie because I can't imagine Erica Hann being Arizona's BF. so enjoy it and if you don't please tell me. :)

Chapter 2

I wake up a Little disoriented, and I can barely hear my answer machine from the living room. A few seconds later I recognize the voice. It's Sadie's. She sounds angry and while I try to find out what she's saying I look around my room. I can hear the word Callie, and not home yet, so it hit me. I turn around and she is lying on my bed naked. I look at the digital watch on my night table, it's seven o'clock. I try to get out of the bed and then I realize that I'm naked too. Now Callie is waking up too.

-. hey.- she said with sleepy voice.

-. Sadie called.- I said noting the nervousness in my voice. -. We' re so screwed.- she is now getting out of bet not caring the fact that she's naked. Obviously after last night that should not be a problem. She started to get dressed really fast -. Shit ten missed calls.-

-. Oh god.- I felt dizzy so I sit back on the bed. She came and sit next to me. -. Listen Arizona everything is going to be fine… I'll just tell her that… I hung out with Addison until five or so and that we decide to go breakfast.

-. What if she already call Addison?.- for a moment I thought she was angry. But when she answers me her voice was calm again. -. Just tell her …if she calls again that you left the bar and you're not sure If I was there yet .-

I nod, she stands, and walk to the door, then she turns … I'm sorry Arizona.- i just nod again. She's regrets what happened and I feel a little bit sad. Obviously that was just a mistake for her.

I hear the door closed and the phone ringing on the living room. I walk over there and answer.

-. Zona!...thank god you answer, Callie is not home yet, Do you think she cheat on me?.-

-. No, jezz Sadie obviously not-. I'm surprised by how fast the words came out.-. Maybe she's with Addison.-

-. I already call her…she doesn't answer either.- I thank god again and said what Calliope told me to said. Then she tells me that Callie is in the other line and she'll call me back.

I went to the bathroom, washing myself from last night in all senses. As the day went by I'm just checking my cell phone to hear what happened with Sadie and Calliope. I spend most of the day creating all kind of situation in my mind. I know I should be feeling guilty but crazily enough I don't feel it.

By two o'clock I can't wait any longer so I call Sadie. Calliope answers the phone. -. Hey mmm hi Calliope-.

-. Hey Arizona …how are you? Did you have fun last night?-. for a brief moment I thought that she was talking of our situation, then I hear Sadie's voice and react.

-. Umm it was a great night…-. Now I hear Sadie taking the phone.

-. Hey I'm sorry I didn't call you back…-.

-. Oouh don't worry… umm everything ok over there?.- I asked tying to sound normal

-. Oh yeah, she was with Addison, then it was late so they went to breakfast.-. she said and I feel relief .

_Oh god we're saved_.

I can hear Calliope saying something about a movie so Sadie says good bye and hung up.

I sit on my couch the rest of the afternoon. Waiting. Waiting for the guilt to come. It doesn't.

I think maybe I am a bad person and that's way I can't feel bad about what I did.

I mean, Sadie is my best friend. I know her since first grade. Well she hasn't been always a good friend.

Like when we were fourteen and I confessed her that I had a crush over Julie. She wasn't even gay by that time; in fact she was dating David. She told me that it was fine, that she will always be my friend no matter what. She even punched a guy in the face when he tried to make fun of me.

I thought she was the best, but then, like a couple of week latter she told me that she had broke up with Dave because she wasn't sure she was into boy any more, that she always had liked girls in a way but she was afraid to admit it. I couldn't believe she was doing that. When I told her that, it was unfair to just like someone else's crush she said that Julie should decided. Julie obviously chose Sadie. The pretty girl always gets the boy… or the girl in this case.

Am I feeling jealous of Sadie? Do I have some kind of old regret because she always gets the best in everything? Was last night a desperate act to have something she doesn't?

I can remember Sadie's time in college. Dating whoever she wanted. Even now she always gets what she wants. And that includes Calliope.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi well this is the fourth chapter i hope you enjoy. amm thanks for the reviews by the way... amm someone told me on one of them that i should get a beta but i really don't know what a beta is... so i'll be more than grateful is you explain me. Gracias de antemano xD

When I wake up the next morning all that courage from yesterday was gone. I felt terrible. The guiltiness had finally rushed into me. I had committed a major crime against friendship and sisterhood. I stood like ten minutes in my bed feeling miserable.

I even thought about telling Sadie about what happened. Obviously that wasn't an option, so I went with plan b. what do we always do when we had done something so awful that you cannot share it with anybody? You do like nothing happened.

I get out of my bed, do my morning routine and went to work. Thank god I didn't see Calliope that morning; I have to admit that I was kind of avoiding her. By lunch time I also avoid the cafeteria.

I made my rounds a little bit earlier; the wing had about six children, so I didn't took me so much time. I went to the gallery to see a liver transplant of a forty year old woman. Yeah I was that bored. But thankfully Calliope wasn't there.

I checked my cell phone and noticed that I had a new voice message. I look around the room, it was almost empty so I check my voice mail.

-. Hey Arizona ….mmm… it's me Callie... I would like to talk to you… you know about the other night… so call me back please.- I froze. Then I replay the message. Again and again.

When the words finally got into my mind, the voice on my voice mail ask about what to do with it. Save it or delete it.

What does she want to talk about? I mean, is there something to say? I listened the message one last time before I deleted it.

Great. Just great. I had been avoiding Calliope all morning and now she wants to talk to me about… our incident. I hadn't thought how awkward would be. Suddenly I realize that Calliope is on my list. We have slept together, so everything will be different since now.

I start to think of us in bed, and for those brief moments she is just Calliope. Not Sadie's fiancée. Just her. Something that she hasn't been in a long time.

I met Calliope at my first year at the hospital. She was different from the rest of the interns over there. She was strong and confident. She was beautiful and funny, always well dressed. I found out later that she was rich, that her father has like billions of dollars and that she was a doctor just because she wanted to help people. She was at the Peace Corps. So she was nice and gentle.

A lot of guys wanted to date her, but she was just focus on her carrier by then. Well at least that's what I thought at first. Then I discover that she was gay.

But I dismissed Calliope since the beginning convincing myself that her self-confidence was pretentious that all that beauty was boring and mostly because I consider that she was out of my league. Not that I was looking for a girlfriend. Actually I could had gone the whole year without talking to her, but we casually ended up in a lab class, those that you necessarily have to assist.

We bounded since the first moment by our hatred to Mr. Duncan; the man was a Dinosaur and he had this really estrange way to ask you the thing like if liked to humiliate and torture new students. Anyway our little and casual talks became into having lunch together in the cafeteria, studying together to our cases, and specially Mr. Duncan final Case.

He used to choose two interns to solve a case of his imagination. When it was our turn I was so nervous but Calliope on the other hand was so calm, so confident. Mr. Duncan started to ask the questions about the patient. He asked Calliope more questions than me, but was a certain one that changes everything.

_-. The bone is crashed into pieces, without possibility of recovering… will you cut the leg Dr. Torres._

_-. MMM …-. For a moment I froze, I totally thought that she had forgotten or just panic, but when I looked at her I noticed that she was ok, still calm she was just thinking. _

_-. No I wouldn't-. _

_-. So you're going to left this man with an useless leg hanging of his body.- Mr. Duncan's voice showed clearly sarcasm _

_-. No, obviously not… but I wouldn't be so negligent to cut it just like that either.-. I was shock by now. Good bye to my hours in the ER, good bye to my carrier. Dr. Duncan was red in anger. _

_-. Well unless you had a magic wand to make a new bone grow up.-. Callie just smiled. _

_-. Well no I don't. But what I have is a computer to search the procedure to do a bone replacement with some material that his body won't reject.-. _

_-. What if there is not such material Dr. Torres?-. Callie adopted a serious expression._

_-. Well in that Case if the leg is not causing the patient's dead I would ask him if he allows the procedure-. _

_ good Dr Torres.- Dr Duncan was still red but he just let us go._

That had been awesome. Calliope became obviously became a legend with the new interns and some other older Doctors which increased the number of boys and girls that wanted to date her.

I told Sadie the story. She had just moved from New York like three months later than me. Of course under different circumstances. I was in Seattle to become a Doctor. She had Came without a job, a plan or much money. She had asked money to her parents to play the rent while she looked for a job. She ended up working as a bartender at some bar. For the first time I was happy in our friendship. I was as poor as her obviously, but at least I had a plan.

"_You're so lucky" _she always said. But nothing in my life was a luck matter. She was the lucky one. About one month after she started to work in the bar a man ordered a whisky and began to chart Sadie up. By his last drink he had promised her a job at one of the best Seattle's PR firms. She went to the interview and got he job, her starting salary was thirty thousand dollars. That was luck.

So while I sweated and suffered at the hospital, she was going on her glamorous carrier. Making parties, got plenty of free everything, and dating an infinite list of beautiful woman and handsome guys. She even tried to include me in her new kind of life, and set me up with "hot chicks" but that I knew were Dates that hadn't worked out.

Which bring me back to Calliope. I used to tell Sadie everything about Calliope. How nice she was. How independent and strong and smart she was, well she still is.

-. How's that you don't like her?-. Sadie always asked.

-. Because, she's just not my type.- I said

Sadie started to get interested in Calliope or Callie like she called her because Calliope doesn't like anybody to call her like that… except her father and me.

I invited Sadie to hang out with my friends from the hospital and she agreed just because she knew Callie was coming too. We went to Joe's a bar that was a few streets from the hospital. She was expecting to see Callie with the rest of the guys so do I. she arrived thirty minutes later, wearing a blue tank top, black jeans and a black jacket, her favorite.

I introduced her to Darcy and she was very polite. She was talking about her super cool job. One of Sadie's classic was ask if you know only-god-know-who that happen to be very important. But that wasn't really getting Calliope's interest. Like two hours later said good bye to everybody and left.

On the way home I ask Sadie about Calliope, she said Callie was fine. Sadie hadn't that interested because Callie hadn't been drooling around her. Sadie obviously expected to be the one pursued.

The next Day Calliope and I had lunch like always. She didn't bring Sadie into the conversation, and a small- ok a big.- part of me enjoyed that for once someone wasn't dying to be with her.

I should've known better.

Like a week later out of the blue Callie asked me about Sadie. I cut it fast and just offered her number. Thankfully she took another two weeks to call her. But since then the two were out of market.

At first they relationship was very turbulent. Sadie did all kind of crazy thing to make her angry or jealous. Calliope was always really neutral but even she has a limit.

I worked late that night, delaying my call back to Calliope. I even considered calling her bye Wednesday. But the longer I waited, the more awkward it would be when I inevitably see her. I went to the lockers. It was empty, morning turns were gone and night turns were already seeing patients, working.

I remove my robe. Suddenly the door went open.

-. Hey… I thought I could find you here.- calliope walked like three steps to me.-. well I actually ask the nurses for you I haven't see you all day.- she seemed happy to see me although a bit nervous.

-. I heard your message… I was planning to call you, just that… I been really busy.- I lied.

-. I know is been nuts.-she says walking to me a bit more, she looked more relaxed by now.

An awkward silence follows, well it felt awkward to me._ Does she expect me to bring up the incident?_

So how do you feel?.- her voice becomes lower.

How do I feel.- my face is burning, my palms are sweating, I feel like I need to smoke, I only smoke when I'm nervous

I mean what do you think about Saturday? Her voice is still lower, almost a whisper. Maybe she's just making sure nobody can hear her.

I don't know-. I answer not being able to say anything coherent.

Do you feel guilty?

Of course I feel guilty… don't you?

yeah of course I feel guilty.- he says sincerely. – it shouldn't have happened. No question about that. It was wrong… I just don't want you to think that this is a typical practice for me. I never cheated on Sadie before… you believe that, don't you?

-. Of course I believe you. - And I really want to.

-. So, that was a first for me.- she says again.

Another silence.

I look at her, she had already changed her clothes and looked really nice in her skinny jeans and her purple top. She looks hot in everything… and nothing.

-. Arizona I feel so bad, you've been friends with Sadie forever and what happened between us…it puts you in a really atrocious position.- I now find my shoe really interesting.- but at the same time… I don't know…

I look up.- you don't know what? .- I ask against my better judgment.

-. I don't know, I know it was wrong, but I just don't feel guilty… do you think I'm awful?

I don't know what to say, she seems so honest, I feel creepy. -. I have no right to judge you I was there remember I did it too.

-. Yeah but it was my fault.- I think about us kissing, my hands on her hips, the softness of her hair.

-. We were both at fault… we were both drunk. It must have been the shots, I hadn't really eaten that day.- I ramble

I wasn't that drunk.- she interrupted me.

_She wasn't that drunk._

-. I mean I was drunk in some level but… well I mean that I knew what I was doing, I think I wanted it to happen.- she must have seen my face because she tried to explain.-. not that it wasn't premeditated, but it had crossed my mind at various points before.

_Before like before Sadie_

Now I´m thinking in all the times the nurses told me that she liked me, that she smiled to me in a different way. But I always thought that they just wanted something to talk about. That Calliope would never care for me as more than a friend. She has just being nice.

-. Of course I'm well aware that would never happen again… right?-. The last word earnest, almost vulnerable.

Right, it would never happen again… it was a mistake.- this is so weird I think but I say nothing.

-. Ok… I just thought that you deserve to know how I feel.- I just nod. She says good bye, but doesn't try to kiss me on the cheek like always.

When she closes the door I look at the ceiling and sighed.

I walk to my apartment and think about us kissing, the feel of her hair. And the way she looked asleep half covered by the sheets. Those are the things I remembered the most.

Of course It would never happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Do you think we should get a full rent?-. I'm listening Sadie talk about our trip to California during the weekend. She is so obsess with this that I don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm not going. I'm definitely not in the mood to be in the same house with Calliope and her future wife-to-be.

-. I don't think it's necessary.- I say for third time. We are shopping at Bloomingdale's to get her a bikini.

What do you think about this one.- she picked a white bikini that suits her really good.- oh god I' so fat, I shouldn't eat that ice cream.- I can't believe she's saying that, she looks really great in that bikini, but she always wants people to tell her she looks awesome.

-. Of course not, you even look like you've been working out.- I said, unexpectedly imagine how much Calliope is going to like it.

I have to get going Sadie, I have to go back to work.-

-. Don't be ridiculous, there's still plenty of time. Besides you haven't choose your bikini yet.-

I choose a navy blue tankini. I had never been into show up my body. we were waiting to pay the bikinis when Sadie suddenly said.

Oh I forgot to tell you…- she made a pause while she was looking for her credit card.

_That I know you slept with my girlfriend _I thought she will say.

" I have a friend who want to know you"- that's totally unexpected.

"really?" I said showing surprise in my voice.

"Totally… she was at your birthday party. You probably don't remember her because she left early. So she called me yesterday and asked me your number"

"I'm actually not in the mood to have a date Sadie."

"Oooh no, you HAVE to go, you can NOT be all picky you know…you haven't get laid in about what a year?"

_Yeaah a year. _I think to myself_. _The lady at the register tries to suppress a smile.

Besides… Emily's really hot and smart, just like you like.

"First of all I don't have a type… and second I don't really …

"Zona please, it's just one date. You might like it"

" ok"- I say reluctantly .

Her smile is biggest now. – "who are you calling?"- I ask when I notice she's dialing.

"Callie… she bet me 50 that you wouldn't agreed"

"What?"

Yeah you should saw her. She was so cute, kind of protective. I told her about Emily and she just started to ask if you're not already with someone else, or if you wouldn't mind going on a blind date.

I'm more than surprised. I can't picture Calliope being _protective_ to me. I said Sadie good bye and left to the hospital.

I'm doing my rounds when I ran into Addison. I haven't thought about her at all and the fact that she covered Calliope's alibi.

"Robins… how's your day?" is it my imagination or she just gave me a funny look? I try to focus.

-. "Pretty busy… amm I heard you're going to the beach too.- I sais trying to sound casual.

"Well yes Callie invited me and this place had been nuts so I need a break." She sings some papers, and now that I think about it she seems normal. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"I got to run Arizona" she touches my arm saying good bye.

I have to find out what Calliope told Addison about Saturday. I run through the hospital looking for Calliope. She's with t the nurses' station when I finally find her.

I need to talk to you.- I blurt out, my heart racing.

-. Well hello to you too-. She smiles.

I look back at the nurses; there are just two of them in their chairs. Calliope looked at me expectantly. I took her by the arm. I found an empty room so we could talk.

"What did you told Addison?"

"you're very polite today ah?"-

"I'm serious; because I think I acted like crazy minutes ago and I need to know so I can stop imagine things."

"What do you think I told her?" she put her hands on her hips trying to sound serious but still smiling.

"Calliope just tell me"

"relax I didn't tell her anything… jezz do you think I'm in high school… I'm not going around telling everybody our business."

_Our business? _

"No. it's just that she's your friend and you told Sadie that you were with her that night."

"yes I know, but I just called Addison and told her _ Addi I was with you last night and we went for breakfast early _she said it was o_k….._ Though I know she will try to get me the information later.

I nod relaxing a lot with the information.

"So you lost 50 dollars eh" I said in my attempt to lighten the conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe she told you that"-

"yeah she did"

Did that offended you?"-

"Not really… but it made me say yes… why you thought I'll say no?"

"mmm I don't know, I don't think she's your type" I hadn't noticed that she had gotten closer.

"And who is according to you?"- I hear my own voice and I know I'm flirting… without even thinking.

She leaned closer, took a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear.

"I've been figuring that out the last three years"

I wonder what she means by this statement. I guess I linger on my own thoughts to much because she talks again.

"What are you thinking?" I realize that she's really close, dangerously close to me.

"Nothing"- I lied, I have to lied because what I'm thinking is maybe you are my type more than I once thought.

I turn to the door and left without saying anything else.

I walk into the restaurant that Saturday. Not quite sure if I was nervous or a bit exited. i told the waitress who was waiting for me, and he addressed me to the bar. i thanked god that Emily recognized me first because for me this was like a blind date.

"I'm sorry I'm late"- She looks at me and smiles showing what I could tell is her best feature.

"It's ok… I've been here like five minutes." The waitress came back telling Emily the table was ready.

What you want to drink?- she asked me smiling.

"What are you dinking?"

"Gin and tonic"

"ok I'll have the same"

She waved the waitress and ordered my drink.

"i… I want to apologize for… you know asking you out through Sadie .- she look at me and her expression is actually really cute.- " but I've wanted to ask you out since that party at Sadie's… but to be totally honest I was afraid that you would say no"

The waitress came back with my drink and offered the menus.

" Well I'm glad you did"- and I'm really am. I've decided earlier that I would have the best attitude I this date.

We start with the first date conversation; she said that she really like Seattle's weather. Then we talk about my job. To be honest when you work 14 hours at day in the hospital you don't really want to talk about it. Thankfully she changed the subject. She asked me about my friendship with Sadie. How long I've known her and things like that.

Two hours latter we're leaving the restaurant.

"Would you like to go for a drink?"- She ask a bit expectant

"I would love to but my shift starts at 7 tomorrow so I probably should get going."

"Yeah your right" I can notice the disappointment on her voice.

"My place is a few blocks from here… and it's a beautiful night so I think I'll better walk"- she apparently understands my words because she asked me if she could walk me home.

"Do you know that they bet if I will accept to go out with you or not"- I said to break the silence.

"What? No way" apparently the comment didn't disgust her.

"Yeaaah they need a life"

We talk the rest of the way to my apartment, I was laughing and so was she. We talk about college and our teachers.

"Can I ask you something"- she said looking at me.

"I think so…"

"Why Arizona…" she's a bit embarrassed but this is a very common question for me so I just smile

"Well my mom didn't want California so…" she laughs

"Really?"

"No… my grandpa served in the USS ARIZONA in pear harbor and he Died in that same warship after saving nineteen men. So I have this name to remind that.

" wow. I didn't know that… I'm sorry if that was uncon…

"It's ok I mean, it taught me to be a good man in a storm…Well this is it."- I pointed up at my apartment

Emily took my hand for a brief moment I thought that she would kiss it like the gentlemen in the old movies. But instead of tht she leaned closer and kiss my cheek. She moved a little bit, but still very close to my face.

"Do you think that they bet about this too?" she closed the distance and gave a medium-long kiss.

"Night Arizona"

The next week went really fast and I barely heard about Calliope. I had my Thursday night free so Sadie decided to go out for some drinks.

-. You want a ride?- I heard a voice at my back. Calliope is walking towards me.

-. "No thank you".- We have agreed to meet at Joe's by nine, it was 8:30.

-. What?...your girlfriend is coming to pick you up?.- if didn't know Calliope like I know her I would swear that there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

" you mean Emily".- I said trying to look disinterested.

"So you mean she IS our girlfriend" oh god was she actually jealous?

"No she's not, and no she's not coming to pick me up… I'll meet her at Joe's." I said and I can see for her expression that she doesn't like the idea.

Well sorry but I've been the single one in our group a little too much so I like the idea to have someone tonight.

When Mark, Calliope and I arrived at the bar Addison, Emily and Sadie were already there.

Emily gave a quick kiss on the lips witch surprised me a bit but didn't bother me.

" wanna something to drink" she asks exclusively to me.

" mmm I'll have a beer" I said a bit embarrassed not used to the attention. Emily went with the bartender to order my beer.

-" well you look like a sweet couple"- Sadie was smiling at me with a i-know-everything face.

"She's just being nice Sadie…behave"- Calliope seemed a bit upset.

"I'm just saying…- Emily was back with my beer and another for her own.-

"Hey how was work?." Emily asked me interested.

I said it was fine I told her about a cute baby girl with a lung deficit. She touched my arm in comfort.

I can't help but look at Calliope and Sadie. She's talking into Calliope's ear and what she said makes her smile. I can hear in my head that Sadie is telling her _I want you tonight _and for some reason I tell myself that I don't have to be jealous.

When they decided to go some other place I ask Emily about it. I decided to focus on Emily and avoid the awkward looks to Sadie and Calliope. She said she's fine. We ended up in a club, and Emily asked to dance. I'm not a bad Dancer at all, I'm just afraid that Calliope would Dance too. Compared with her everyone else just sucks.

Thankfully she's a little distracted with Mark.

"Guess who ask me about our date"- she said leaning over me a little bit.

"you have to be kidding me"-. She smiles and gives a no with the head.

Actually if you look back, there are four pair of eye paying us a little too much attention. I forced myself to not do it.

"well…- I put a hand around her neck and leaned closer to her ear.- let's do this even funnier" .- I said with a smile.

We danced another song and went back to the table. Suddenly my phone went off.

"It's from the hospital… I have to go" I said to everyone.- "I'm sorry".- I turn to face Emily.

"Don't worry we'll do it some other time"

I was about to live went Calliope's phone ringed too.

"I have to go too… I'm sorry baby I'll see you at home" she said but she looked kind of happy.

We shared a cab. The club wasn't that far from the hospital and there was no traffic because of the hour.

We went to the residents' room to change.

"We need to talk" Calliope was standing next to me.

I said nothing I was too nervous suddenly.

We have a problem"

"we do?"

"yeah a major problem"

She leans forward kissing me softly and them more urgently

"I can't stop think about you"

" I can't stop thinking about you either"

She kisses me again

"This is wrong we can't" I said trying to me coherent.

"We should do this"

Now I kiss her, I realize that I can't help it, not just kissing her but all the thing I've been feeling since that night.

I can't help it. We have crossed a line together tonight, even though we have already slept together, because that night we were drunk.

Tonight everything had changed between us. For better or worse.


End file.
